


Неизгладимое впечатление

by Herber_baby17



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, pirates aren't nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>первые впечатления Юстасса Кидда от Трафальгара Ло, капитана-доктора с самым забавным именем, которое могли только дать пирату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизгладимое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lasting Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560003) by [ishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime). 



> на английском языке имя Трафальгара Ло написано так: Trafalgar Law, где Law - переводится как "закон".
> 
> Текст был переведен для ФБ 2013 для команды "One Piece".

Конечно же, впервые ты увидел лицо Трафальгара на розыскном постере дозора.   
Дурацкая привычка, но иногда ты приходишь к доскам, на которых висят эти листовки и забираешь себе с собой или членами команды. В твоей комнате уже собралась их внушительная коллекция, все аккуратно датированы, так что ты можешь видеть, как быстро растет вознаграждение за твою голову.   
Они только что увеличили награду до 140 миллионов белли, и это оставило тебя в прекрасном настроении. Так что ты просматриваешь другие постеры, чтобы наметить будущие цели и посмеяться над жалким вознаграждением за головы твоих, так называемых, соперников. И они здесь, прямо возле нового постера Киллера (70 миллионов теперь это достойная цена за твоего приятеля), он ждет, когда все прочтут и рассмеются.   
– Трафальгар  _Ло_?   
Ты смотришь на плакат целую гребаную минуту, и только потом захихикал, как маньяк. Этот тип настолько ценен, что ты даже возьмешь с собой его листовку и добавишь к личной коллекции.  
Ты даже не обращаешь внимания на вознаграждение, не говоря уже о совершенных преступлениях этого парня. Не важно, что он пытается привлечь к себе внимание. Пират, которого зовут Ло, ничто иное, кроме как шутка.  
Киллер единственный, кто указывает тебе на ошибку. Как всегда, впрочем.  
–  _Вознаграждение – 100 миллионов белли за пиратство, вооруженный разбой, убийство, пытки и нанесение увечий гражданским лицам. Убийство в процессе извлечения и кражи органов, разграбление могил и причинение ущерба трупам._ Если он и шутка, то довольно-таки неприятная.   
Ты перестаешь улыбаться и внимательно смотришь на листовку. Трафальгар явно не похож на того, кто доставит много хлопот: короткие черные волосы, немного щетины на подбородке, серые глаза с огромными мешками под ними и дерзкая усмешка. Во всяком случае, парень больше похож на наркомана. У него определенно не лицо зверя.  
Киллер откапывает одну из газет и показывает тебе первую страницу.   
Окей, возможно Трафальгар выглядит куда злее на фото в полный рост, чем на листовке с портретом. Он подозрительно худой и эти татуировки могут быть чем угодно, но не примером утонченности. (Слово «смерть» на его пальцах, серьезно?) Кроме того, меч, который он носит в руках такой же длинный, как и он сам.   
А потом ты прочитал заголовок и съежился.   
Доктор. Гребанный доктор. С татуировкой «смерть» и чокнутой улыбкой, и огромным мечом вместо скальпеля. Упоминал ли ты, что ненавидишь врачей? Многие из них жуткие ублюдки.   
Так что «Хирург смерти» пока что самое страшное пиратское прозвище, о котором он когда-либо слышал.  
– Никогда не доверяй людям с иглами и скальпелями. Все они гребанные садисты, – шипишь ты.   
Киллер пожимает плечами, и мудро решает не говорить о твоем чертово отвращении ко всем врачам.   
Ты быстро забываешь о пиратском докторе. У него другая дорога на Рэд Лайн, так что ты не встретишь его в любом случае. Так в чем же дело?   
Ты также забываешь выкинуть его листовку. Это единственная причина, почему она остается в твоей комнате, на самом дне ящика.  
Спустя несколько месяцев тебе внезапно напоминают о его существовании, пока ты ждешь на городской верфи, что твой корабль подлатают.   
Ты проходишь мимо киоска, и взгляд падает на первые полосы газет. На некоторых из них напечатано про тебя и твою команду, а перепуганные заголовки о последней базе дозора, которую вы разграбили, заставляет тебя радостно засмеяться. Другие упоминали последнюю глупость правительства, которая, конечно же, так же скучна, как может быть иная пиратская команда. Ты практически игнорируешь последнее, но замеченный краем глаза заголовок, заставляет тебя остановиться.   
Ты берешь газету и смотришь на нее в течение целой минуты.   
А затем ты читаешь заголовок, трижды, но не можешь поверить своим глазам.  
 _Пираты Сердца._ Кто-то действительно назвал свою команду пиратами  _Сердца?!_  
Ты смотришь на членов этой команды на фотографии: униформа уборщиков, глупые шляпы разных размеров и цветов и чертов полярный медведь в дурацкой униформе в стойке кик-боксера перед дозорным.   
Ты ничего не можешь сделать, кроме как купить глупую газету, несмотря на то, что у Киллера практически наверняка есть копия. Ты садишься на ближайшую бочку, чтобы прочитать всю статью целиком, хотя ему скучно читать этот бред о себе, и о лузерах, осмеливающихся называть себя пиратами по эту сторону океана.   
Когда ты переворачиваешь страницу, тебя приветствует портрет самого Трафальгара Ло, капитана кучи отморозков, известных как пираты Сердца.   
Почему-то ты не удивлен.   
Несмотря на все усилия не  _заинтересоваться_  в парне, ты также замечаешь, что его награда выросла до 150 миллионов.   
Черт возьми, у него и вправду уже так много. Он врач, добросовестный псих, и черт бы его побрал, если он не был  _добрым_ , но по-своему безумным.   
И когда они достигают Сабаоди, и слышат о других первоклассных новичках здесь, ни одна из их наград и в подметки тебе не годится.   
Конечно, здесь и Ло. Ко-мать его-нечно.  
Удивительно, но ты не встречаешься с ним лично, пока не начинается заварушка у аукциона. Ты даже не искал его больше. Символично.   
Трафальгар Ло – это все, что ты ожидал, за исключением того, что это не так.   
Он слишком тих и расслаблен для человека, чья голова стоит 200 миллионов белли. Слишком расслабленно откидывается назад и поворачивает голову направо, будто у него и нет этой красивой, длинной, тоненькой шеи. Его ухмылка бесит тебя и в то же время развлекает, словно своеобразная шутка между вами двумя. Только он единственный, кто усмехается, а ты один, над кем надсмехаются, а никто не смеется над Юстассом Кидом, черт возьми!   
Он ни на дюйм не сдвигается, когда Соломенная Шляпа нападает на Тенрьюбито.  
Он не двигается даже когда его Светлость Папочка мудак начинает вопить и стрелять по Соломенной Шляпе, а потом его сбивает парень, упавший с неба. И разверзся ад, но Трафальгар  _просто. Продолжает. Смотреть._  Совершенно расслабленный, он растянулся на своем месте, словно чертов кот. И когда он объясняет Соломенной Шляпе, что вы окружены дозорными, голос Трафальгара имеет наглость звучать весело.  
Затем Темный Король Райли вмешивается, чтобы остановить драку, ты перестаешь беспокоиться о Трафальгаре. Легенда пиратов делает тебе комплимент, а дозорные обвиняют в погроме, учиненном Соломенной Шляпой, но ты немного занят. И будь прокляты все подколки, это последняя капля. Ты уходишь в поисках дозорных, чтобы задать им жару и успокоить свой стресс.   
Честно говоря, ты ожидал, что Соломенная Шляпа рассердится. Глупый мальчишка заслужил это, прихватив и тебя в этот хаос. Меньшее, что он мог сделать – это позволить тебе насладиться дракой.   
Ты и не ожидал, что Трафальгар будет таким  _чопорным_.  
После всех его ухмылок на аукционе, ты решил, что он в категории «вечно-ухмыляющийся-ублюдок-стоящий-в-стороне-и-позволяющий-другим-делать-работу» и перестал обращать на него внимание. Должны же были где-то написать, что Хирург Смерти продолжит удивлять его.   
Итак, Док тоже не подчиняется приказам. Ты стремишься приказать ему что-нибудь еще, просто чтобы заставить прогнуться его гордость.   
У тебя не так много времени, чтобы наблюдать, как он использует свои силы в первом раунде. Только ты уже видишь результат – странно.   
Ты не можешь сказать, что парень смертельно опасный, потому что он, казалось, и не пробовал ради летального исхода, но, несмотря на эти не-летальные штучки, его трюки впечатляют. Он не такой глупый, как Соломенная Шляпа, хотя и не совсем пират тоже. «Хирург Смерти» не кажется подходящим прозвищем для Трафальгара.   
Затем ты устраиваешь разгром над каким-то военачальником, и Трафальгар следует твоему примеру. Само собой разумеется, на этот раз тебя действительно довели. Безумный Док с его не-смертельными силами огребет, думаешь ты.  
Как же ты ошибаешься.   
В конце, Трафальгар единственный, кто спасает твою сожалеющую задницу.   
Этот ублюдок дерется на дальних дистанциях, так ему гораздо легче заметить, как этот военачальник реагирует на твой магнетизм. Тем не менее, ты должен признать, что никто из твоей команды не понимает, что Кума – гребаный робот, даже после десятисекундного наблюдения за твоим боем с ним. И никто из твоих парней не может приподнять робота над нужным углом для тебя, чтобы отправить его на другую сторону острова. Но хуже всего то, что за те десять секунд битвы ты ранен, а обе ваши команды сбежали от дозорных. Ты потерял слишком много крови, а это за пределами медицинских знаний Киллера. Что означает, что Трафальгар единственный, кто подлатает тебе грудь и плечо.  
И делает он это в рекордное время, аккуратно промывая раны. Его ловкие пальцы кружат вокруг раны, ни разу не прикоснувшись к больному месту, а после стягивают края раны вместе и зашивают иглой, совершенно не подходящей для такой работы.  
Все это время он сидит на твоих коленях, чтобы ты не дергался.   
Позже, он уходит, оставив тебе инструкции, как чистить рану и что-то вроде: «не благодари меня, была бы такая утрата, если бы ты умер здесь». Дерьмо, ты до сих пор не можешь отбросить то чувство, когда он сидел у тебя на коленях и прикасался к твоей коже.  
Ты ворчишь и бродишь вокруг него все время своего выздоровления, которое, по общему мнению, весьма короткое. Ублюдок просто  _обязан_  быть лучшим доктором, которого ты когда-либо встречал.  _Ты даже видишь сны о нем, и, черт возьми, бормочешь его имя во сне._  
Когда Киллер спрашивает, ты винишь во всем лихорадку.  
Инструкции, которые оставил Трафальгар довольно эффективны, и твоя температура идеально нормальная, но Киллер знает, что лучше не указывать на это.  
И если ты и продолжаешь забирать листовки с Трафальгаром и таскать у Киллера газеты, когда на первой полосе появляется Хирург Смерти, то только потому, что он произвел впечатление на тебя как опасный, непредсказуемый соперник. А не потому что твоя команда действительно может использовать доктора, а это единственный, из встреченных тобою когда-либо докторов, которого бы ты хотел.  _На свой корабль._


End file.
